Jalousie
by M.J. Doris
Summary: Jaloux. Oui, lui, Sinedd, ex-attaquant vedette des Shadows, était jaloux. De qui demandez vous ? D'une horrible personne.


**Auteur :** M.J. Doris

**Titre :** Jalousie

**Disclamer :** L'univer de _Galactik Football_ appartient à Charles Barrez et Vincent Vandelli, le reste est à moi. Il est possible que certains personnages soient O.O.C. dans cet OS.

**Résumé :** Jaloux. Oui, lui, Sinedd, ex-attaquant vedette des Shadows, était jaloux. De qui demandez vous ? D'une horrible personne.

**Note auteur :** Nouvel OS sur l'univers de Galactik Football, désolée, j'y peut rien, ces personnages m'inspire en ce moment xD et oui, Wolf, c'est enfin LE OS que tu as tant attendue ! J'espère qu'il te plairas...

* * *

_**Jalousie**_

* * *

_http : / www . Linternaute . com / dictionnaire / fr / definition / jalousie_ **(1)**

_Jalousie_, nom féminin

**Sens 1** Sentiment d'envie à l'égard de quelqu'un qui possède ce que l'on n'a pas ou ce que l'on voudrait avoir. Cela s'accompagne souvent d'hostilité et de dépit.

**Sens 2** Amour exclusif.

**Sens 3** Persienne à volets mobiles permettant de donner plus ou moins de jour. **(2)**

**Synonymes jalousie :**

**Jalousie :** 6 synonymes

dépit, envie, haine, persienne, rivalité, volet.

[…]

* * *

Jaloux.

Oui, lui, Sinedd, ex-attaquant vedette des _Shadows_, était jaloux.

De qui demandez vous ? D'une horrible personne. Mais non pas D'Jok, on a dit « horrible » pas « débile ». Et cette horrible personne n'est autre que... Roulements de tambours : Micro-Ice _himself._ Oui, en ce moment même il vouait une haine sans nom au microscopique attaquant qui se ventait d'avoir remporté trois Cup d'affilées comparé à lui. Depuis maintenant une semaine cet immonde et exécrable vermine osait lui jeter des sourires en coin et goguenard ainsi que des clins d'œil à n'en plus compter.

Une semaine. _Une semaine_ ! Une « ... » de semaine ! Sept jours, 168 heures, 10 080 minutes et 604 800 secondes qu'il lui pourrissait ses journées ! Sans oublier les repas et les entraînements.**(3)**

Oui, lui, Sinedd, ex-attaquant vedette des _Shadows_, était jaloux de Micro-Ice.

Vous vous demandez surement pour quelle raison ? Et bien...

**_Hey, Sidou ! Regardes il te dit « bonjour » !**

Et en plus il se permettait de se moquer de lui ouvertement et devant tout le monde. Mais où va donc la Galaxie !

« Sidou ». Qu'était-ce donc que ce truc ? Aux dernières nouvelles de _CuisineTV_ ce n'était pas un truc qui se mange. _Sidou_... pourtant c'est vrai que c'est doux... Non, rectification : c'est pas doux, c'est MOSSE**(4)** ! Et pourquoi Sinedd serait « doux », d'abord ? Comment Micro-Ice peut-il savoir si le grand brun était doux ou non ? Ils n'ont pas gardés les Technodroïdes ensemble, si ?

Sidou... que le petit Micro-Naze passe donc une nuit avec Sinedd, il verra à quel point il peut être doux !

Oui, depuis quelques temps maintenant, Sinedd ne regardait plus le petite attaquant sous le même angle. Depuis la Cup, en fait. Il avait apprit à le connaître et dans le fond, l'apprécier. Et même plus... Mais ça se n'est qu'un détail. Revenons en au sujet principal : la jalousie de Sinedd.

Tout avait donc commencé il y a une semaine, lorsque Micro-Ice s'était présenté tout sourire devant Sinedd, lors du petit-déjeuné. L'ex attaquant des _Shadows_ buvait tranquillement son café quand se fut le drame. Il était là. Micro-Ice était là. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon à carreaux noire et blanc, à peine réveillé et serrant contre lui... la toute dernière peluche _Kirby_.

Oui. Le sujet de la jalousie de Sinedd, n'était autre que cette peluche représentant le bonhomme tout rose de _Nintendo_ tentant de faire un câlin à un autre personnage portant une armure : _Meta Knight_. Sinedd en avait recraché son bol de café droit sur Tia qui n'avait rien demandé. Après s'être confondu en excuses et promesses pour se racheter, le grand brun avait jeté un regard vers Micro-Ice qui lui souriait tout en agitant un bras du bonhomme rose :

**_T'as vu, Sin, il te dit bonjour.**

C'est de là que les regards et les sourires avaient commencés. Au grand déplaisir de Sinedd.

Oui, lui, Sinedd, ex-attaquant vedette des _Shadows_, était jaloux... d'une peluche.

Mais oui, chers lecteurs, riez à vous en faire péter le smoking**(5)** ! Mais rien n'empêchera le numéro onze de clamer haut et fort que qu'il était le fan numéro un de _Kirby_ depuis qu'il était tout petit. Oui il aime ce bonhomme tout rose tout mignon. Oui il a plein d'affiches de lui dans sa chambre. Oui il a aussi des vêtement et sous-vêtement à son effigie. Oui il a une collection de peluches et de bibelots de ce machin rose. Il a tout. Sauf celle que possède Micro-Ice.

Oui, lui, Sinedd, ex-attaquant vedette des _Shadows_, était jaloux de Micro-Ice.

Il voulait cette peluche. Et quoi qu'il lui en coute il l'aurais, fois de _Kirby_ ! Euh... de Sinedd, fois de Sinedd. Et pour cela, il avait un plan...

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà sur la Planète Gelée. Pas un seul bruit ne vint troubler le calme qu'avait apporté les étoiles au couchant du soleil. C'était leur des loups... Beh oui faut bien rajouter une touche humoristique, quand même ? Bref. Il fait nuit, tout le monde dort, c'était l'heure pour Sinedd de mettre son plan à exécution. Le voici : _primo_, s'introduire sans faire de bruit dans la chambre des deux gugusses, a.k.a, D'Joke et Micro-Naze _secundo_, lui voler sa peluche et se sauver en courant. Simple et efficace. Plus qu'à le réaliser.

Sinedd ouvrit légèrement la porte de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Il passa sa tête dans la petite ouverture qu'il venait de faire et regarda à droite puis à gauche et passa le reste de son corps pour refermer délicatement la porte, là aussi sans faire de bruit. A pas de loup, il traversa le couloir qui menait à la chambre des deux autres attaquants de l'équipe et en priant tous les dieux du football qu'il connaissait, il ouvrit délicatement la porte de l'antre du numéro trois et du numéro neuf des _Snow Kids_. Remerciant les dieux du ballon rond qui avait un jour fouler les plus grand stades de la Galaxie pour le silence qu'avait fait la porte en s'ouvrant, Sinedd pénétra enfin dans la chambre tant convoité.

Le grand brun ne mis que peu de temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce, aillant pris l'habitude de ne jamais allumer celle de sa propre chambre. Il repéra facilement le lit de Micro-Ice, c'était le plus silencieux – d'après Mei, D'Jok parlait dans son sommeil. Il s'approcha délicatement, sans faire de bruit et eu encore plus envie de voler cette satané peluche ! Car, en plus d'être superbe, elle brillait dans la nuit ! Sinedd fixa les deux yeux de la peluche rose qui étaient devenus fluorescent de part l'obscurité.

Elle le narguait. Il la haïssait.

Le numéro onze tendit sa main dans l'espoir de la saisir, mais dû retenir son geste : Micro-Ice venait de bouger, rabattant son bras droit sur le couple de peluche.

Il le haïssait lui aussi.

Sinedd tenta une nouvelle fois de prendre la peluche en soulevant le bras du plus petit, mais sa haine vers le petit attaquant augmenta encore d'un cran – mais jusqu'où compter t-il encore se foutre de lui ? – en se retournant, attrapant la main de Sinedd et l'entrainant avec lui. Affalé sur le lit, sa main droite étroitement serré dans celle de Micro-Ice, Sinedd n'osait même pas respirer de peur de le réveiller. Après avoir pris une bonne bouffée d'oxygène, le plus vieux tenta l'opération libératrice. De sa main gauche il déplia délicatement chacun des doigts du numéro trois. Pouce : fait. Index : fait. Majeur : fait. Annu...

**_Moi qui croyait que tu rêvait de passer la nuit avec moi.**

Sinedd laissa là son plan d'évasion et reporta son regard sur Micro-Ice. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait toujours les yeux clos et respirait calmement. Mais alors...

**_Ce n'est pas parce que je fermer les yeux que forcément je dors.**

Oh le...

**« _Nous suspendons ce passage pour excès de vulgarité_ »**

**_Je me doutais bien que tu allais finir par venir**, poursuivit le faux dormeur en se retournant, resserrant à nouveau ses doigts sur la main du numéro onze. **Mais je ne me doutait vraiment pas que tu tiendrais une semaine complète. Chapeau.**

Sinedd était à la limite de commettre un meurtre. Il avait le choix entre la manière douce étouffer Micro-Ice à l'aide de son oreiller, et la manière forte étouffer Micro-Ice en lui faisant avaler chaque plumes que contenait l'oreiller. L'ancien _Shadows_ hésita, mais pencha fortement pour les plumes. Lente et douloureuse sera la mort du numéro trois des triples champions de Galactik Football.

**_Je te préviens d'avance, mon oreiller est en coton et non en plumes.**

Et en plus il lui enlever les plumes assassines ! Mais où va la Galaxie, c'est à se demander !

**_Tu vas te foute de moi encore longtemps, comme ça ?**

Première phrase de Sinedd. Et malgré la haine qu'il lui portait déjà et Dieu seul c'est à quel point elle était haute, il trouvait encore de quoi augmenter la montagne de révulsion qu'il éprouvait envers le petit attaquant qui ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de sourire !

**_Aussi longtemps que ça t'énervera.**

**_Et bien sache que là, en ce moment, je te hais comme je n'ai encore jamais haïs personne, pas même D'Jok**, cracha Sinedd avec tout le venin dont il était capable.

**_Mouais, tu dis ça mais c'est pas vrai, tu m'adore.**

**_Pardon ?**

**_Tu m'adore**, répéta calmement Micro-Ice. **Et peut-être même plus.**

**_Mais de quoi tu me parles ?** s'énerva le plus vieux.

Pour seul réponse, le plus petit relâcha la main du grand brun, se tourna sur le dos et pris les peluches qui se câlinaient entre ses mains.

**_Je pensais que tu finirais par comprendre.**

**_Comprendre quoi ?** demanda le numéro onze.

Micro-Ice détacha les deux peluches. Il serra _Meta Knight_ contre lui et tendit _Kirby_ à Sinedd.

**_Tiens, tu as ce que tu voulais, maintenant sort, s'il te plait, j'aimerais dormir.**

Et il se tourna, dos à Sinedd.

Le brun resta là, la peluche rose dans la main. Soudain, le fait quelle soit enfin sienne n'avait plus d'importance. Il tendit son bras gauche par dessus le petit corps allongé sous la couverture et agita la peluche de son idole devant le visage de Micro-Ice.

**_Salut, Mice, moi c'est Kirby**, se présenta la peluche avec une voix très aiguë. **Tu sais, il faut pas en vouloir à Sinedd, il est parfois long – voir très long – à comprendre certains trucs, la preuve, il a mis plus de deux ans pour apprendre à jongler convenablement avec un ballon !**

Le petit attaquant ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**_Et oui, comme quoi, même les plus grands ont leurs défauts. Et celui de Sinedd c'est qu'il est très con et encore j'suis gentil ! Mais j'éviterais de tout te dire**, chuchota _Kirby_ en se rapprochant du visage de Micro-Ice, **il est juste à côté et je suis presque sûr qu'il écoute tout ce que je te dit, le canasson ! M'enfin, ça le rendra peut-être plus intelligent ! Et pis tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'il aimerais que tu comprenne a quel point il tient à toi depuis la finale de la dernière Cup. C'est vrai, t'es l'un des premiers à lui avoir donné ta confiance malgré toutes ces années de chamailleries. Pis je crois même qu'il a commencé à penser à toi d'une manière différente il y a bien plus longtemps que ça – même bien avant Mei – alors que vous n'étiez encore que des enfants, sur le terrain de football, derrière le Planète Akilian, lorsque cinq méchants ont tentés de te voler ton ballon alors que tu attendais D'Jok, les jumeaux et Mark pour jouer avec eux. Tu te rappel ? Il les a chassés et après vous avez joués tous les deux, jusqu'à l'arrivé des autres qui ont crus que c'était lui qui voulait te voler ton ballon. Je crois bien que c'est à partir de là que lui et D'Jok ont commencés à se taper dessus et à se dire des noms d'oiseaux dès qu'ils se voyaient. C'est dommage. Ce jour là, peut-être que votre petite équipe aurait pu gagner un membre de plus. Quel abruti ce D'Jok !** dit Sinedd de sa voix normale avant de reprendre celle de _Kirby_, sous les rires du numéro trois. **En fait c'est peut-être de là que Sinedd a commencé à penser à toi. Il est vrai que tu était très mignon tout petit. Mais d'après lui**, reprit la peluche en chuchotant une nouvelle fois dans l'oreille du petit brun, **tu es devenu encore plus beau en grandissant. En fait, t'es comme le vin, tu te bonifie avec le temps !**

Micro-Ice ne pu qu'éclater de rire. Il délaissa _Kirby_ et se retourna pour faire face à Sinedd qui avait la tête appuyée sur sa main et le regardait en souriant faiblement. Le plus jeune retraça la courbe de son visage de son doigt, puis la courbe de ses lèvres avec son pouce. L'ancien _Shadows_ ferma les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche.

**_Salut, je m'appelle Meta Knight !**

Sinedd ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'entente d'une voix grave provenant de la peluche bleu foncé que Micro-Ice agitait devant lui à chaque paroles.

**_Tu n'aurais pas vu Kirby, il faut que je lui dise quelque chose d'important.**

**_Je suis là !** répondit Sinedd de sa voix aiguë en reprenant la peluche rose.

**_Kirby ! Il faut que tu dise à ton maître que le mien veux bien lui pardonner d'être un abruti.**

**_Oh, chouette ! Et tu sais quoi ? Mon maître serait près à arrêter définitivement d'être un gros nul si...**

**_Si quoi ?**

**_Si tu lui laisserais la permission de te prouver à quel point il peut être doux et aussi...**

**_Et aussi ? **demanda Micro-Ice de sa voix normal.

**_Si tu le laisserais t'aimer comme il se doit et comme il en rêve depuis tant d'années**, acheva Sinedd en un murmure.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Micro-Ice se mordait la lèvre inférieur tout en réfléchissant à la demande et finalement, releva la tête pour atteindre les lèvres du numéro onze.

Sinedd jeta la peluche rose par dessus son épaule ainsi que le chevalier. Il lâcha la bouche de Micro-Ice et passa sous la couverture, pour venir coller son corps contre le sien. Tout en reprenant possession des lèvres du plus jeune, il le fit basculer sur le dos et laissa ses doigts découvrir la douceur de la peau blanche qui lui était offerte tout comme le cœur de la personne qui était en dessous de lui et qui faisait vibrer chaque particules de son corps encore mieux que le Fluide lui même.

Jaloux.

Oui, lui, Sinedd, ex-attaquant vedette des _Shadows_, était jaloux.

De qui demandez vous ? D'une horrible personne. Et cette horrible personne n'est autre que Micro-Ice. La seule personne qu'il n'ai jamais aimé. Et à qui, en ce moment même, il démontrait à quel point il était doux et amoureux de lui, de ses yeux, de sa voix, de son rire, de ses cheveux, de son corps de lui, tout simplement.

La jalousie horrifie l'amour. Mais elle est une preuve indiscutable de l'amour, car, un amour sans jalousie est un amour imparfait.**(6)**

* * *

**THE END :D**

**Alors, Wolf, contente ? ^^'**

**(1) : beh quoi ?**

**(2) : Jalousie = persiennes ? _Wath is the fuck_ ? Oo**

**(3) : Oui, j'ai comptée...**

**(4) : Mosse : Moche, par ma petite sœur de 5 ans**

**(5) : La Petite Sirène 2, Retour à l'océan, phrase du pingouin à d'autres pingouins (chacun ses références)**

**(6) : Cette phrase est en fait une suite plusieurs citations :**

**« La jalousie horrifie l'amour. »**

**de Marcel Godin**

**Extrait de _La cruauté des faibles_**

**« La jalousie, cette preuve indiscutable de l'amour. »**

**de Jean-Chaveau Hurtebise**

**Extrait de _Leur âme_**

**« Un amour sans jalousie est un amour imparfait. »**

**de Adrienne Maillet**

**Extrait de _De gré ou de force_**

**A TôtBien :)**

**M**_J_**.**


End file.
